


All Tied Up

by secondalto



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, plain and simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

Wesley awoke to the feel of a cool tongue across his chest. He half opened his eyes to see Angel moving across his body, intent on his task. Wesley tried to move, but found his hands were tied to the headboard with lengths of red silk that he couldn't remember buying.  
   
"Angel?"  
   
"Hmmm?"  
   
"Why am I tied to the bed?"  
   
"I wanted to play. Hope you don't mind."  
   
"Well actually, I…." Words failed him as Angel started to suck on his cock.  
   
Having a vampire as a lover had distinct advantages. Wesley bucked up into Angel's mouth, straining against his bonds. Angel ignored his pleas for more, moving his mouth back up Wesley's body. Then he reached across to the bedside table and brought out the lube. Angel kissed him deep and hard as slick fingers entered him slowly, carefully, teasing him to the edge of deisre again and again.  
   
"Please, Angel…"  
   
"Please, what, Wes?"  
   
"Untie me, need to touch you."  
   
"Not yet."  
   
Angel removed his fingers and knelt between Wesley's legs. He slicked himself up and started to press forward slowly. Wesley moaned, wrapping his legs around Angel, arching his hips and bringing his lover closer, deeper. Angel started to move, his hands on Wesley's hips. It was torture not being able to touch Angel, to pull him down for a kiss, to grab his ass, to make him move faster. He was about to ask Angel to untie him, again, when there was a cool hand on his cock and another under his ass, tilting his hips upwards.  
   
Wesley was practically writhing in pleasure as Angel moved faster, each thrust, each stroke bringing him closer to the edge. The silk bindings suddenly came undone, most likely thanks to vampire speed, and he reached for Angel. They kissed passionately as his orgasm washed over him. A few more thrusts and Angel followed. When he caught his breath, Wesley found himself curled into Angel's arms. The silk had fallen to the floor, forgotten in the heat of the moment. He turned to his lover.  
   
"Happy birthday, Wes."  
   
"Oh. I'd thought you'd forgotten."  
   
"Never. Did you like your present?"  
   
"Yes, thank you," he replied sleepily.  
   
Angel kissed him softly as he drifted off again.  
   
   
 


End file.
